Happy Endings Yeah Right
by DJ Frost
Summary: Set after the events of Happy Endings following Charlie, Connor, and Monroe. Monroe and Connor are in a pickle and it's up to Charlie to help them out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, I said I wasn't going to start another story… and I'm not… this just happens to be the first of many one-shots set in the same universe and posted in chronological order… yeah, that's what it I just LOVED the last episode and I really love Charlie/Connor! I totally did not see that coming. And since I can't seem to find any fanfic's for them I figured I'd write some more. Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Revolution. Contains spoilers for Happy Endings and before.**

"So, what's your grand plan for getting us out of this one?" Connor dropped onto the dirty ground and leaned against the wall to their makeshift prison. Saying the casino heist hadn't turned out exactly like they had planned was a bit of an understatement. It seemed like everything Connor did with these people ended up going south, but then again he was still alive so maybe they weren't too screwed, yet.

Monroe sat opposite of him, resting his head in his hands. "I have about ten but they all end in our deaths."

"If we try to escape, we die. If we try nothing, one or both of us will die in a death match tomorrow. Great, very encouraging."

"What do you want me to say kid," Monroe said looking up. "We knew this was a high risk mission. I just thought it would be Duncan who tried to kill me," He laughed.

"What about Charlie?"

"What about her?" Monroe stared intently at him making Connor feel suddenly like a teenager again. Sure, he didn't know his dad for very long but it was still embarrassing getting caught by him in that field.

"It doesn't sound like she's been captured. Maybe she can figure something out."

"Even if she wasn't killed, or worse, she wouldn't be able to do anything. Even Miles would have a hard time getting us out without help and I doubt Charlie's fond enough of us to risk it despite your little romp."

Connor scoffed, looking away. He was not going to live that down for a while. He thought back to his earlier conversation with the girl. She was a lot different the any girl he'd ever met, it was kind of refreshing. She was strong, confident and didn't mind pulling a gun. He thought back to his earlier attempt of flirting with her and realized how dumb he must have sounded. If she was with this group she must have seen a lot of action, which could explain her bleak outlook on the world, even if it was a bit disconcerting.

"So what's her story anyway?"

"Seriously," Monroe gave him a weird look. "We're probably going to die in a few hours and you wanna gossip like a seventh grader?" he smiled grimly. "That girl has got you wrapped around her finger already."

"Hey, it's not like that," Connor tried hard to keep the rising emotions off his face. He didn't know what he felt for Charlie but he wasn't sure if he wanted to follow her "not care" policy. He shook his head, that wasn't the point right now. "Just something she said got me curious. I don't know, it's like she's got a death wish or something." This got his old man's attention.

"What do you mean?"

"She was saying stuff like, we'll all be dead within a year. That we can't beat the Patriots but she plans to go down swinging. She said it like she didn't even care if she died or not."

Monroe swore, "I should have seen it, should have talked to her after she pulled on Duncan. Dammit, she is just like Miles. Stupid kid probably is going to try something after all."

"What are you talking about?"

"Remember how I said everyone's got a sob story?" Connor nodded. Monroe looked uncomfortable for a minute before continuing. "Well most of Charlie's happen within the past couple of years. Long story short: she was there when the Patriots pushed the button that dropped the bombs and they lost a good friend, one of many. It was the last straw for her. Miles said she was really screwed up, took off for a few months on her own. Frankly, I'm surprised he let her out of his sight. Matheson's have a habit of putting themselves in harm's way, especially when they're in that type of 'everything's hopeless' metal state."

"Is she Miles daughter or something?" Connor had noticed right off how close the two of them had acted back at the barn. They said she was Rachel's daughter but anyone could tell there was tension there. His dad just chuckled.

"She might as well be, the kid's got more of Miles in her than her dad," he shook his head. "Besides a couple times before the blackout, they met for the first time a couple of years ago, when all the crap started. But he would do almost anything for her. And he will bring me back from the dead just to kill me again if something happens to her."

Connor was quiet, soaking up everything his dad told him. Everything he finds out about this girl makes him want to get to know her more. And if she was as crazy as the rest of her family, and attempts a rescue, maybe it wasn't too insane to think that it might work. Despite how much he bitched to his dad, he wasn't lying to Charlie was he talked about having hope. They would find a way to get out of here, they would get their mercenaries, and they would get back the Republic. And maybe, if he was lucky, he was be able to get to know more of the mystery that is Charlie Matheson. He could show her what having hope could do.

"So," He said after a few minutes. "What's the plan?"

Monroe looked at him with an unreadable expression. Then suddenly he smiled. He couldn't explain it but Connor felt like he just past a test or something. The idea made him smile in return.

"Oh kid," Monroe said. "You're finally starting to think like a Monroe. Well, Gould will probably give us a cage match, no weapons to make it go longer. It will be on the edge of town so it can get a bigger crowd. If Charlie is going to try something—"

They spent the next hour going over a couple different plans. Connor labeled them plan Awful, Bonkers, and Crazy. But he was getting the feeling that was par for the course so he didn't dismiss them right away. Listening to his dad plan and strategize he was starting to get a better feel for how he thought. Also, what kind of stuff he might be in for when they try to retake to Republic.

"Now," Monroe said, "All of these plans count on Charlie. If for some reason she doesn't show, that she's halfway back to Willoughby by now, we need to talk about one more thing."

Connor didn't look up from where they had made a map in the dirt. It helped that his dad knew the area and Connor was trying to burn it all into his memory. He wanted to prove that he wasn't just a rookie. That he could handle leading the Republic when the time came. "Yeah, what's that?" he asked.

"I need to teach you how to kill me."

**A/N: It's not that long but I hope you liked it. It's going to be a long 4 weeks until the next episode… so please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Alright, I was kidding myself, this IS a multi-chapter story. I'm so happy to see that there are so many Charlie/Connor fans! It makes me feel less Thank you all for the reviews! Hope you all enjoy this next chapter! It was so fun to write!**

Charlie lurked through the streets of streets of New Vegas, sticking to the shadows as much as possible, trying to find out anything about her companions. She had waited at the rendezvous point for over an hour before she resigned herself to the fact that something had gone wrong.

_Or they left without me, _she thought. The idea of being abandoned again, even by the Monroes, left a bad taste in her mouth, especially after what just happened between her and Conner. While she wouldn't admit it, she had been wrong about him too. She had thought he was just a stuck-up jackass who was a player. But he actually seemed to care about things getting weird between them, like it actually mattered if they got along or not. And then he talked about hope. That was not a word Charlie had thought about in a long time. To her, hope just meant disappointment. Hope didn't save Danny. Hope didn't give her a good relationship with her mom, it didn't save Nora or Maggie, and it didn't stop the bombs. But Connor had sounded so earnest it made her heart ache. She couldn't remember the last time she had hope.

Charlie tried to push the thoughts out of her mind. She would save them because her family still needed their help against the Patriots, that's it. Since all their supplies were still in the wagon, including weapons, Charlie figured she'd give the Monroe men the benefit of the doubt. They were still in town, and she needed to find out where.

She was about to make her way back towards Gould's casino when she heard a rustling noise behind her. Before she could so much as pull her knife she was surrounded. Charlie cursed to herself for letting them sneak up on her. There were five of them, all large and very armed. One with a ponytail and a machete stepped forward.

"Our boss would like a word with you, miss," he held out his hand. "Weapons."

Charlie hesitated, thinking back to the last time a bunch of men surrounded her. She did not want to give up so easily but she heard Miles voice in her head, telling her to 'live first, fight later.' She slowly handed over her knife and gun.

The man took them and started walking towards the edge of town. Charlie followed, surrounded by the rest of the thugs. They left the town and continued to walk for at least ten minutes. She was getting nervous now, where were they going? Were they leading her out of town just to kill her… or worse? Charlie refused to ask, she was not going to give these creeps the satisfaction.

Finally, Charlie could make out a large group of tents packed around a small cabin. It was the cabin that the men took her. Thug #1 opened the door and motioned for her to go through.

After schooling her features, Charlie stepped inside. It was a cozy cabin with two fireplaces and multiple candles lining the walls. On the left side of the room was a large desk where the cabin's lone occupant was sitting behind it, smiling at her.

"Good to see you again, kid," Duncan Page said, a small dagger twirling between her hands. "I think we need to have a chat."

"What did you do to Connor and Monroe?" Charlie demanded before she could stop herself. Duncan narrowed her eyes.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you girl. And _I_ didn't do anything to them." She motioned for Charlie to take a seat. She considered refusing but thought better of it. Pissing off the leader of a war clan would definitely be in Miles' book of stupid.

"Your friends," Duncan said after Charlie got settled, "Were stupid enough to get caught trying to steal Gould's diamonds, which I'm sure you know nothing about. They're being held in town, the newest recruits for that sleaze's gladiator games."

Charlie's breath caught, this was beyond not good, "Okay, so what are we going to do?"

"We?" Duncan laughed, "What makes you think I plan on doing anything?"

"But, I thought you and Monroe made a deal—"

"30 diamonds a head," Duncan interrupted. "He lost the diamonds. No diamonds, no merc's."

"Then what the hell am I doing here?" Charlie asked angrily.

"Just 'cause those morons got caught didn't mean you had to, and that's what would have happened if you tried to bust them out," She stood up and poured a couple drinks. "You intrigue me, kid. Back at the tent you showed some real guts pulling that gun. It was stupid," She handed Charlie a glass and sat back down, "But gutsy. Reminds me a bit of myself when I was younger."

"Is this conversation going somewhere? 'Cause, if not I got places to be." She stood up to leave when a large hand clamped down on her shoulder. It was thug #1. Charlie had forgotten he was even there. "Buddy, I would let go if I were you."

"Sit down, Charlie," Duncan said. "It is Charlie, isn't it?"

She glared at the older woman but didn't respond. The thug pushed her back into the chair. Charlie tried hard not to wince but man, that guy was strong.

"Listen, Charlie. I find it cute that you think you can fight against these U.S. guys but it's a lost cause. You can't win."

"I know."

Duncan's eyebrows shot up, not expecting this answer.

"I know we don't stand a chance," Charlie elaborated. "I don't expect to live past a year. It will be bloody, and horrible, but it's just something I gotta do."

"So, what, you got a death wish or something?" Charlie didn't respond. "Don't be stupid kid, it's not worth it. Why don't you stay here? I could use a girl like you. You'll live longer and make a lot of coin doing it."

Charlie couldn't believe it. This woman was actually offering her a position in her war clan. For a brief moment she felt herself weaken. She could leave her old life behind, all the bad memories, the ghosts, the empty feelings after she fought or screwed a guy. Maybe she could start over. But then she thought about her uncle and mother, her grandfather, and the two men locked up that were depending on her. Charlie quickly clamped down on her longing.

"Thanks for the offer," she said. "But I can't abandon my family, or my friends." Calling Connor and Monroe friends was kinda pushing it but it didn't really matter.

Duncan studied her. Charlie couldn't tell if the woman was annoyed that she turned down her offer or impressed. The war clan leader's next question surprised her.

"What's your last name, Charlie?"

Charlie froze. After Duncan's not-so-friendly reception of Monroe she wasn't overly sure that news of her family relation wouldn't be met with the same hostility. On the other hand it was possible that Duncan had never heard of her family. That her and Monroe's… time together, didn't happen until after Miles had run off. But when had she ever been that lucky.

Duncan's eyes narrowed at her hesitation. "Don't make me ask you again, kid."

She took a deep breath, "It's Matheson."

"You not serious?" Duncan was shocked. "Matheson? You're little Charlotte Matheson? Miles' little Charlotte?"

"I'm his niece."

The woman laughed, "You've grown up kid. I guess I should have noticed it sooner. You've got that same Matheson recklessness that your uncle does. How is old Miles?"

"Waiting for me and my friends to come back with some mercenaries," Charlie snapped. She was shocked at this turn of events and she wasn't sure that she liked it. And she really didn't like it when people who she had never met acted like they knew her. "How do you know who I am, and how do you know Miles?"

"I told you kid, there's not a lot that I don't know. As for Miles, I first met him and Sebastian when they were getting their little militia up and running. He was a bit of a killjoy to be honest, always so serious, but whenever he would relax he would talk about his family. Especially," She said glancing at Charlie, "A cute, little, rambunctious girl named Charlotte."

Charlie looked away. She didn't hear many stories about Miles, and none pre-blackout. All she had was that one memory or him and his car and now this. It was one of the few times she allowed herself to think of what her life might have been like if her parents hadn't destroyed the world. Would she have been happy? Would her mother not be crazy? Would Miles smile more? She felt her chest constrict and took a drink.

"Look, I'm glad you had this chance to reminisce but I've got to figure out a way to save my friends. Are you going to help me or are you going to get out of my way?" A heavy silence fell over the room. The crackling of the fire sounded as loud as gunshots. Charlie felt that perhaps she might have gone too far but she really didn't care. She was sick of talking.

Duncan stared at her for a long time, probably contemplating whether to laugh or wring her neck. Finally she looked past Charlie at thug #1. "Get ten of the men together and tell them to get ready. We're going to have us a jail break tomorrow."

**A/N: I love Duncan! From the first time I saw her I knew I wanted to write a scene with her and Charlie. She is just to cool! I hope they continue C/C on the show, I think they will be good for each other. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, I'm back! Sorry for the wait. I picked up a book and then before I knew it I had gone through five in the series. Yeah, I got a bit sidetracked. Two more weeks til the next episode! I can't wait, I need my Revolution! Okay, enough of my babbling. Here's the next chapter. Not my favorite but I hope you enjoy anyway!**

The door to the makeshift prison creaked open. Monroe and Connor jumped to their feet. Gould came in followed closely by the goon that clocked Monroe over the head with his shotgun.

"Hope you're rested up, Jimmy boy," Gould said. "Looks like you'll be giving me another fight."

"If you want to really give the people a fight you would give me a challenge, not this punk," he said indicating Connor.

"I suspect this punk's got more to offer then you let on. Besides," Gould circled Monroe and whispered in his ear, "Family brawls always get the best turn outs. He looks so much like you, don't you think?"

Monroe tensed. He glanced over at Connor who looked like he was trying to keep his cool; every bit his kid. Monroe knew that Connor resembled him but he didn't think anybody would notice, especially a prick like Gould. He looked towards the door. The giant goon filled out the whole doorway, shotgun held across his chest. There was no way he could take him out without one of them getting hit.

"You got you're diamonds back, Gould. We'll give you a fight, fix the ending if you want, you make more money, then you let us both go and you'll never have to see us again, I swear."

"Aw, Jimmy, Jimmy, you know it doesn't work that way. You tried to steal from me. I need to make an example of you. Besides, aren't I being generous enough? One of you will get to live," he turned to leave and stopped at the door. "Don't forget Jimmy. I know how you can fight. If I see any signs of you trying to throw the fight to save the kid, I'll kill you both. See you in a few hours." With that he was gone.

Connor turned to Monroe, "We're screwed. Even if I could take you he'll never believe it."

"Take it easy, kid. We'll just need to trust that Charlie has a plan."

"I thought you said she could be halfway back to Willoughby by now?"

"Charlotte likes to play tough but she's not that hardened, not yet. A few months ago she might have run but not now."

"You know she hates it when you call her that, right? Charlotte."

Monroe smiled, "Old habits die hard I guess. Before the blackout that was all Miles would call her so I just picked it up. She hated it back then too."

"You must have known the Matheson's a long time," Connor said. "Why all the tension?"

"Because I _have_ known them a long time," Monroe sat back down on the ground.

"You didn't answer my question."

"Kid, if these are our last hours, I'm not going to spend them telling you all my failures."

Connor groaned in frustration and sat down across from his father. "Fine, how about you tell me how the Republic got started? That's not bad, right? Look, Charlie knows more about you than I do, just give me something."

"Nothing post-blackout was good kid." Connor crossed his arms and glared at his father. Monroe shook his head. "Fine, fine. Uh, it all started a couple months after the blackout. Miles and I had gone AWOL and were walking to Chicago to find his brother—"

"What have you got?"

Charlie placed her pack on the desk, "A couple pipe bombs, some flash bangs, three guns and a pack of ammo."

"Nice haul," Duncan said. She leaned back in her chair, "You brought all that on a trip to buy some mercenaries?"

"Wanted to be prepared for anything."

"Well, aren't you the Girl Scout."

"The what?"

Duncan shook her head, "Never mind."

"Did you find Connor and Monroe?"

"They're alive. Gould's already spreading the word for the big fight," she took a drink. "It will be a cage match, in the barn at the edge of town. They're on for sundown tonight."

"So what's the plan?"

"This is your rodeo, kid," Duncan smirked. "You tell me."

Charlie looked at the older woman in shock. Was she kidding? But Duncan just looked at her expectantly. Charlie unconsciously straightened.

"What does the security look like at the jail?"

"They're being hold in an old storage shed near Gould's casino. There is nothing touching it and it's in the center of town. Sneaking is out and there's no clean getaway."

"Then we'll get them in transit."

Duncan shook her head, "Gould likes to parade his fighters through the streets. There will be a lot of security and a huge crowd who want to see this fight, even got money on it. They won't help."

"Then what are we supposed to do!" Charlie nearly shouted. "We can't let them fight. You said it's a death match and Monroe would die before he killed Connor. I promised Miles I would bring them back alive." Duncan just stared at her, waiting. Charlie's mind raced, what was she missing? She paced the length of the cabin twice before it hit her.

"Duncan, can you get a message to Monroe before the fight?"

"I think I can manage."

"Then I think I have a plan." Charlie spent the next ten minutes relaying her plan step-by-step. Duncan stayed quiet, only speaking up a few times to ask questions. Charlie finished up and looked expectantly at the older woman. "So, what do you think?"

Duncan smirk, "I think we'll make a leader out of you yet."

Charlie smiled back. They had gotten off to a rough start but Charlie was starting to like Duncan. She didn't take any crap from anyone, including Monroe, and she didn't underestimate Charlie because she was young and female. She reminded her a bit of Nora in that respect. Before she could get lost in thoughts of her old friend she heard Duncan say something.

"Sorry, what?"

"I asked," Duncan said, "who is Connor? I mean, I get why Sebastian would want to protect you, you're Miles' niece, he would do anything for that guy. But why would he give his life for that kid?"

Charlie tried to hide her panic. She had said too much. Connor was Monroe's weakness, if Duncan found out and took advantage of that it would be all her fault.

"He's no one," she said quickly. Duncan just raised an eyebrow. They both knew she was lying. Charlie just smiled innocently in return. Duncan rolled her eyes but let it go.

"Alright kid, you keep your secrets. We have a few hours til sunset. Let's get moving."

The crowd was shouting all around them as Monroe and Connor were paraded through town closely guarded by Gould's men. The attention and noise didn't bother Monroe, he'd gotten used to it as President of the Republic. He could sense the nervousness radiating off of Connor though and had to force himself to keep his eye's forward. It seemed like ever since he found his kid they were constantly finding themselves in situations that would tear them apart again. Monroe knew his life was dangerous, and he was grateful to have met the kid, but he wasn't ready to say goodbye, not yet. He used to wonder how Miles could attach himself so quickly to Charlie when he barely knew the girl but now he was starting to understand. Even though Connor could be a pain-in-the-ass, and had nearly killed him, he felt very protective towards the kid.

The crowd was starting to push in. The whore's were rubbing his arms and running their fingers though his hair but he didn't react and let the guards push them away. Suddenly, one rushed forward and pulled him into a tight embrace, her lips brushing his ear.

"Duncan says, 'fight for two, then take cover.'"

Monroe held his surprise as the guards pulled her off of him. Then he smirked. Charlie had gotten Duncan. After their first meeting, Monroe didn't think Charlie would ask the older woman for help, let alone get any. Maybe he should have used the kid when negotiation for the merc's.

Finally they reached their destination. Inside the old metal barn stood a ring with a fence that reached 15-20 feet high, impossible to climb. Around it stood wooden bleachers that were already filled to capacity with screaming fans waiting for a fight. Monroe looked around, trying to find Charlie or Duncan and seeing neither. It didn't matter, he told himself. They have a plan.

The guards pushed Connor and Monroe into the cage. Gould stood in the opening. He tossed them two swords. "To make it interesting," he said, and shut the door, locking it into place.

Monroe shared a look with Connor; this had not been a part of the plan. Monroe slowly picked them up and tossed one to his son.

"Don't worry," he said. "This will be over in two minutes."

Connor's eyes narrowed. "Will it be _Awful_?" he asked, using their code for plan A.

Monroe smirked, "No, but it will be _Crazy_." He could see Connor's jaw clench.

Monroe started to think that they needed to find this kid a sense of humor when Connor lunged, taking a swing at him. Monroe blocked it easily and kicked out, sending the kid stumbling into the other side of the cage. The crowd roared, pushing at Connors back, pushing him back into the fight.

Father and son circled each other, stalling for time and, at least in Connor's case, looking for an opening. Though they weren't trying to kill each other, Monroe could tell Connor was taking the fight pretty serious; like he had something to prove. The kid attacked again. Monroe found himself having to exert more energy into this fight then he thought he would. He had seen Connor use a knife back in Mexico but he always thought the kid relied on his gun a little too much. Now he understood, and took great pride in the fact, that Connor was just as good with a sword as any Militia soldier; though he still didn't come close to the skill level of him or Miles.

They danced around, each attacking, pushing back, circling. Connor swung, knocking Monroe's sword out of his hand and came back around with a right hook, pushing the older man back against the cage. Suddenly, Charlie was there on the other side.

"Now," She shouted.

That's all that Monroe needed. He pushed off the cage and barreling into Connor sending them both to the ground just as a loud explosion took out the back half of the barn, followed by two flash bangs set around the cage.

Everything was a blur after that. There was a lot of screaming and confusion and before they knew it Charlie was in the cage, pulling them to their feet, shouting at them to haul ass. They stepped over Gould's bleeding corpse and quickly lost themselves in the frantic stream of people trying to get out. Once they hit the cool night air, Charlie pulled them to the left, going around the barn. She pushed them into the back of a wagon and hopped on before it quickly took off.

"Anyone hurt back there?" Duncan asked from the driver's seat. "No missing fingers, or ears, or other important body parts?"

"Just the bruises we're gonna get from this ride," Monroe growled as a particularly rough bump knocked his head against the side of the wagon. "Geez, Duncan, where'd you learn to drive?"

"You sure you want to bring this one back with you?" Duncan asked Charlie who was watching them carefully from the seat next to her. "His head would look real handsome on a pike outside my camp."

Charlie smirked at Monroe's offended look. "Sorry Duncan, but I think Miles would be irritated if I didn't bring him back. Besides, we nearly got him house broken." The woman laughed.

"Nice, Charlotte, real nice."

"Don't call me Charlotte!" Now it was the men's turn to laugh.

"Well, Duncan," Monroe said after they made it back to her camp. "Thanks for the rescue."

"Don't thank me, I would have let you rot. The kid however thought it was worth the risk. She can be pretty persuasive."

Monroe looked back at where Charlie was cleaning a cut on Connor's face. The two were smiling and laughing, as if they hadn't just almost died back there. He saw the wistful look in Connor's eyes when he looked at Charlie and groaned. Miles was going to kill him.

"Yeah," he said, turning back to Duncan. "She's got a way of wrapping people around her finger."

"Matheson's seem to have that effect on people. Charlie told me," she said, off of his surprised look. "Don't worry I won't tell anyone who she is."

Monroe sighed, "I couldn't believe it when Miles let her come with us but I guess I'm glad she did. Normally she's the one getting into trouble."

"Ah, she's a fighter. And she seems to have a thing for your boy there."

"Charlie has a bigger mouth then I thought."

"Oh, she didn't have to tell me. I can't believe I didn't see it right away but during the fight I could tell. He's all you."

"Yeah, sometimes I wish he wasn't. He's a dead man if Miles finds out that he slept with his niece."

Duncan laughed, "What happens in New Vegas, stays in New Vegas. Besides, I think he'll be too busy coming up with ways to use my men to notice the kid's puppy love."

Monroe raised an eyebrow, "Excuse me?"

"Fifteen men right? Or did I hear wrong?"

"What happened to 30 a head?"

"Charlie and I came to an arrangement, didn't we kid?" She asked Charlie as her and Connor walked towards them. The girl nodded but didn't say anything.

"What kind of arrangement?" Monroe asked.

"She kills Gould, and I talk his casino," Duncan said with a smile.

Monroe turned to Charlie in shock, "You _assassinated_ Gould?"

The blank mask was back on her face and she wouldn't look at him, "I did what I had to do."

"And she did it well," Duncan said. "Don't look so upset Sebastian. You got what you came for. Now you three better get going before the mob gets you. My men will be a day behind, Charlie already gave us directions." She pulled Monroe into a deep kiss, leaving the two young people to stare on in shock. Finally she pulled back. "Don't be a stranger," she whispered into his ear. With that she was gone.

The three weary travelers made their way silently back to the wagon, all lost in their thoughts. They packed up what little they had left and were quickly on the road, heading back to Willoughby.

A/N: Yea, they're saved and on their way back to Willoughby! Hope you enjoyed! Hopefully there will be more C/C interaction later… and possibly Jason.


End file.
